Perfect life gone bad
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: It all started when R5 was annonced that they were going to have a world tour. Things were looking up for them. They planned on having a great time when something happened between two people at their celebration party. Do they know who? No. Do they know how this 'mistake' happened? No. Will they find out. Yes. Turns out nothing can actually be perfect when a perfect life goes bad..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I really hope you guys like it! Since winter break started for me, I get to write more then I normally would if I were going to go still.**

 **Btw, hope you guys have an amazing winter break!**

 **Staring: Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellignton Ratliff, Ryland Lynch.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R5, Laura Marano! but I do own Sabrina (just randomly came up with a new characters name xD)**

 **Read on!**

"Guys! I have great news!" Rydel exclaimed running inside the kitchen.

"What happened?" Everyone asked in unison. Rydel smiled widely.

"I get to go to New York and talk with our manager about having a world tour!" She screamed. Everyone jumped up from their seats and began cheering!

"Oh shit!" Rocky started, "Are you serious?" Rydel nodded. Rocky cheered.

"I knew this day would come!" Ratliff cheered.

"This is awesome!" Riker and Laura said at the same time.

"Congrats guys." Sabrina smiled.

"I knew this day would come." Ross said, popping his collar. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I get to go with someone though."

"Who?"

"R-"

"Me clearly. Our baby sister has to go with the oldest sibling so." Riker said nodding.

"But I'm more mature." Rocky jumped in.

"No you're not." Ross, Sabrina, Laura, Riker, and Rydel said at the same time. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Clearly it's me." Ross said, getting up from his seat. "I got the good looks." He started, flipping his hair, "The swagger." He added, doing a dancing move, "And the charm." He said, winking at Sabrina. She raised an eyebrow.

"All I see is a boy full of himself." She smiled at him. Everyone ooo'ed at what she said before laughing.

"She loves me." He shrugged and sat down again.

"Correction, you wish." He rolled his eyes.

"It's neither of you guys." Rydel said, annoyed from her brothers.

"Because I'm going with-"

"Me." Ryland said, walking in and popping his collar.

"That's my thing!" Ross whined.

"Guys! Let Rydel continue!" Laura said.

"Why him?" Riker, Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking Ryland because I want to spend quality time with my baby brother." Ryland nodded and wrapped an arm around his older sister. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright he paid me $80."

"Damn. I can't even get 20. You famous people have no idea how lucky you are." Sabrina nodded, taking a bite from her apple. Everyone laughed.

"We should celebrate guys!" Ratliff said, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Laura jumped in. "My dad can let us borrow his beach house and-"

"You have a beach house?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" Ross asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he got spoiled a lot." Rydel told Sabrina behind Ross.

"Don't listen to him." Laura told Sabrina. "But yeah! It'll be fun guys! What do you say?" Everyone nodded and cheered.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rydel clapped her hands.

"Thanks Rydel." Her brothers told her.

"For?" She asked.

"Are you seriously asking?" Riker asked.

"You got a world tour!" Ross added.

"You're the best sister ever!" Rocky smiled at her.

"Plus you guys share the money with me when I help you guys out with getting gigs." Ryland nodded.

"I know I just wanted you guys to say it out loud." Rydel smiled, and high five Laura and Sabrina. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Guys. We're living the dream." Ross smiled. Everyone nodded. "I got my family", he started, smiling at his family, "My best friends", he added, smiling at Laura, Sabrina, and Ratliff. "What else can I ask for?" Everyone smiled.

"Aww!" Everyone hugged Ross.

"Huh." Sabrina smirked. "Looks like someone isn't that spoiled after all." Everyone laughed while Ross just rolled his eyes at her. Looks like things are going to be great for the team. Everything is going to be perfect!

Or will it?..

 **So what did you guys think? I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. No this is not an Raura story. Trust me I love Raura more then anything and I ship then still. I know Ross is dating Courtney and I'm happy for them! They're really cute together!:D but I wanted something new for this story! Hope that won't stop you guys from reading this story!**

 **Next chapter will come out later or tomorrow!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or anything you may recognize except the character Sabrina**

 **Read on!(:**

Sabrina walked through the crowd as she heard the music blasting through her ears. She smiled because she was having a great time with her best friends. Sure she does feel left out sometimes because she's not famous but she's been their childhood best friend along with with Ratliff since they were little and the gang always reminds her that.

She and Laura became really close friends along the way so that makes life even better. R5 was going on a world tour-if Rydel keeps her promise that she will get them a world tour with Ryland- and things were going to be great. She smiled at the thought and took a sip of her soda.

"Sabrina!" She turned around to see Riker, walking over to her. She walked up to him as well.

"Hey Riker. What's up?"

"Have you seen Rydel?" He asked her.

"No. Why?"

"Last time I saw her, she was drunk out of her mind." Sabrina's eyes went wide. "I told her to wait right here while I go and find you so you can me and-"

"Wait. How did you know I wouldn't be drunk?" Riker rolled his eyes.

"This is you I'm talking about. I have a better chance of getting drunk than you."

"Hey!"

"Point is!" Riker quickly changed the subject, making her roll her eyes at him. "I can't find her anymore."

"Wait. Where's Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Ross. Don't tell me their drunk too.."

"Ratliff was probably convinced to take a few drinks by Rocky who was surely drunk. Ross is an idiot so..what do you think?"

"Why aren't you drunk?"

"Well..I don't know actually. I felt like something bad was going to happen."

"You're parents told you not to drink tonight for the sake of your siblings."

"Pretty much." Sabrina laughed a bit.

"Wait, where's Laura?"

"I have no idea, but-"

"I don't think she would actually get drunk." They both said at the same time.

"Okay. Well I'll look upstairs and you look for the rest downstairs. In 20 minutes we'll meet up again, yeah?" She told him and he nodded.

"Alright." They split up and Sabrina made her way upstairs.

* * *

Sabrina opened her eyes, feeling a strong headache coming out of nowhere. She sat up from the floor and looked around to see that there was a mess everywhere. She got up and walked around the house to see if any of her friends were still here. She doesn't recall getting drunk last night. Maybe she fell and passed out from trying to find her friends?

Or maybe she actually got drunk.

Sabrina sighed in embarrassment. She really didn't plan on getting drunk last night.

"Guys?!" She asked.

"In here!" Riker called back. She walked inside and surely there was Ryland, Ross, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura, and Riker.

"Where the hell were you guys yesterday?! I was worried sick!"

"They don't remember." Riker said, shaking his head.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" She asked, sitting down.

"Yep. They were so wasted last night, they don't remember shit." Sabrina laughed.

"Let's get you guys home."

"I can't believe you guys got so drunk last night." Sabrina said from the kitchen with Riker, making everyone breakfast. Everyone groaned. When everyone got to each other's homes, they showered and fixed themselves up but their came those headaches and those awful hangovers from drinking to much.

"Shut up." They all said except Laura who decided to say home.

"No one told you guys to drink so much." He added, Sabrina nodding.

"But I had a blast either way." Rydel smiled, even thought the headache was killing her.

"You've been throwing up all day." Ross told her from laying on the floor.

"What ever!" She cheered, throwing a pillow at him, making everyone laugh and then groan in pain cause of their headaches. Riker and Sabrina came out the kitchen and gave everyone their breakfast.

"Enjoy lovely people." They said at the same time, smiling.

"Shut up." They replied.

 **Sorry this chapter was probably really lame but I tried. It's 1 AM right now and I'm not tired and felt like updating. But it'll get better from here. There's more to the party but you'll find out about it later on in the story(;**

 **Reviews make me happy:D!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-Alex**


End file.
